typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
DI-LAWS
DI-LAWS is a massive hi-tech organization devoted to preventing and punishing interdimensional crimes. From the Nexus., their headquarters hidden deep within unspace, they keep watch over the multiverse to the best of their ability and intervene whenever they find someone tampering with the fabric of reality. While they call themselves "police", DI-LAWS is in truth a standalone vigilante organization that answers to no higher power and acts as judge, jury and executioner. They have few connections to outside elements, and not many are aware of their existance, though they have some relation to advanced ultra-organization/civilization OmniMundus. With nobody around to to "watch the watchman", DI-LAWS occasionally shows signs of corruption. Their general means of punishment consists of imprisoning criminals in pocket dimensions, though they are not averse to executions. DI-LAWS officers tend to be... peculiar. Organization There's a vast, probably infinite amount of dimensions out there, so even if only certain civilizations in certain universes discover interdimensional travel, it still makes them rather numerous as a whole. And DI-LAWS has to keep track of as many as they can. To this end, they have amassed billions of agents and other employees, enough for the organization to be considered its own self-contained civilization. As a result, many members are "civilians" who work with maintaining and supporting the organization itself rather than actual police work. Members of DI-LAWS are divided into a number of Divisions, known either as Field Divisions or Home Divisions. Laws Equipment :For further information, see Glossary. DI-LAWS makes use of extremely advanced technology, perfected to the point where they can accomplish practically anything, most notably creating matter from energy and manipulating the boundaries of time and space. Their foremost invention is the Zero Manipulator, the device that allows them to travel between dimensions by way of unspace, the mysterious spacial boundary where the DI-LAWS Nexus lays. While impressive, DI-LAWS technology is very fuel-consumptive, and the organization has to carefully ration and budget their energy income. History The origins of DI-LAWS are mostly unknown. It is believed to have been put into motion by the OmniMundus, but some signs suggest it existed in some form even before then. Any evidence of its past, however, is a closely guarded secret known only to the highest echelons of the DI-LAWS hierarchy. Connection to F91113-1020 DI-LAWS' first major involvement with the TyCom universe, which they had classified as F91113-1020, took place over 160 years ago when they detected a disturbance in local time-space. They deemed it a medium-scale disaster and sent several agents, including Ariel Bastet, to investigate and intervene. The situation was averted, but its origins remained unknown; there was some speculation on Shokujou involvement in the form of Angel Silhouettes. The dimension was deemed in need of further surveillance and a number of undercover outposts were established, including Outpost Tellus-1. An alliance was also brokered with the local organization VOX, which was aware of extradimensional threats. In the immediate aftermath of the incident, DI-LAWS had secretly hired the local private military company Typhos Security to tie up loose ends and cover up what had happened, but failed to notice that the opportunistic company slipped a mole into the Nexus during their cooperation. The intruder was discovered and killed, but not before they managed to steal a bundle of information and transmit it back to Typhos. DI-LAWS was left unaware of the theft, which included the blueprints for A-D, an unproduced DI-LAWS android. Dimension of the A-series Some 50 years ago, a brush with an unidentified being confirmed to one of the outposts the existence of Angel Silhouettes in F91113-1020. They deployed another agent, Aethra Esparel, to the dimension to secretly investigate further and monitor any further Silhouette activity as Outpost Krotesa-1. At the same time, Ariel quit DI-LAWS and took up residence in the same dimension, something there having caught her eye a hundred years earlier. Also around that time, Typhos Security finally received the plans for A-D, which had been stuck in the timelag between the Nexus and normal space, and used them to successfully create Anathos Domini. The other two A-sisters, Aya Calypso and Arma Agdos, also began routinely stopping by F91113-1020 to visit Ariel. Problems with pirates One day, Vain, a pirate from parallel dimension F37028-1117, crossed the border into F91113-1020 through use of stole, unauthorized technology. DI-LAWS detected the intrusion and deployed Aya and Frey, the only available agents experienced with the area, to hunt her down. Aya failed and was injured and cut off from DI-LAWS, who classified her as MIA until she was able to contact Ariel some time later. Insurgence of a lost agent Category:Organizations Category:DI-LAWS